


For I'm About to Sin

by MarleeBelle1967



Series: Poems [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel threatens his father, Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sassy, but its in poem form so its fine, sass-cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: Destiel Poem: Cas' prayer to God one night. *dramatic+funny*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	For I'm About to Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hey_there_destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_destiel/gifts).



Father forgive me;  
for I am about to sin;  
This doesn't come easy;  
I'm asking questions again;

I have a love for another;  
A human male;  
We're a pair like no other;  
Your Dean and Castiel;

If I go unforgiven;  
I'll do my time;  
Locked away in heaven's prison;  
Non-remorseful of my crime;

Though my faith would stay shaken;  
I wouldn't plead for much;  
but, Would my wings be taken:  
For just one touch;

Punish me later;  
but give me tonight;  
I know nothing greater;  
Then the weight of his sight;

If you saw his eyes;  
You may just know;  
How I cut my ties;  
And fell below;

I would tear out my wings;  
Or jump in the fire;  
I'd feel a million stings;  
and I'd fight the hundreds that you've sired;

But I will not let you hurt my Dean;  
Not through me or Sam;  
With him I won't play clean;  
Come near him and your damned.


End file.
